


佑珉的到來-2

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004
Kudos: 1





	佑珉的到來-2

隔天天才濛濛亮，珉奎被自己的鬧鈴聲吵醒，懷裡的可人卻一點動靜都沒有，換作是平常都是圓佑先被鬧鈴吵醒冷著臉把珉奎踹醒，但自從圓佑這次進劇組後，鬧鈴聲對圓佑似乎完全沒用，連他自己設定的也形同虛設

珉奎打著哈欠走到廚房，昨晚因為圓佑的變胖事件睡不著，一直思索著要怎樣才能讓圓佑既能乖乖吃完飯盒，又能避免發胖，看到一旁的愛人依然進入深沉睡眠後，爬起來開始研究菜單

照著昨晚的研究，把飯盒換作原本的3分之2大小，減少容易發胖的澱粉，增加青菜促進腸胃蠕動，把肉類減少並換成幾乎沒有油脂的雞胸，加上豆腐增加飽足感同時維持蛋白質攝取量

「完美」蓋上飯盒裝入保溫袋，非常滿意的對著成品微笑，瞥了腕表「圓圓，不會還沒醒吧?」

打開房門一看果然，床上還蜷著一個人，珉奎故意大動作地爬上大床，在圓佑耳邊親上一口「圓圓，該起床了」

「恩......」只發出一個單音，圓佑絲毫沒有睜開眼睛的想法，珉奎見狀在他的耳朵上又舔又咬的

「哥，起來，我都做完你的早餐和午餐了」邊說手上也開始不安分的對圓佑搔癢「哥在不起來我要傷心了」

「阿，癢，金珉奎停!」搔癢攻略奏效圓佑投降，睜開雙眼並且坐起「克拉們雖然說你是大狗狗，不代表你真的是狗狗好嗎」

珉奎笑了往圓佑唇上印上一吻「我是屬於圓圓的大狗狗」

此時助理小語房門傳來敲門聲「歐巴，你起床了嗎?」

「起了!等等就出去」珉奎替圓佑對房門喊到

「看吧，你看小語都來了，快去刷牙洗臉，出來吃早餐」珉奎捏捏還一臉矇的圓佑

「金珉奎，抱我去」圓佑像隻樹懶扒著珉奎這棵大樹

「好~」珉奎無奈地輕鬆抱起愛人，心裡想著明明還是很輕哪來的發胖阿

(............分割線............)

「我已經減少份量，也特別挑了比較不會發胖的食材了，一定要盯著圓佑哥把它吃完」珉奎一臉認真的叮囑小語，邊把盒飯交給她

「好，我知道了，我先下樓確認行程，等等7點半跟歐巴在地下停車場會合」拿了盒飯確認了圓佑已經從房門走出來，才安心地前往樓下的辦公樓層

圓佑穿了一身全套運動服頂著鳥窩頭，還是一臉睡意的坐在餐桌旁，還沒縮短的反射弧，促使他用緩慢的速度吃著珉奎準備的早餐

「哥打算穿這樣去劇組嗎?」珉奎沾了些水站在圓佑身後替他整理亂髮

「恩」又是單音回覆，圓佑不像珉奎總是把自己裝扮得好看才出門，他則以舒服為最高原則

"好吧，拍戲一向要穿劇組準備的，不管穿得多好看都得換掉"珉奎心裡這樣想著，努力抑制自己把圓佑拉會去換衣服的衝動

「怎麼不多吃點?」圓佑放下吃了一半的土司夾蛋，珉奎馬上皺眉「不好吃嗎」

「你做的當然好吃，但我吃不下了」轉頭看向後方委屈的珉奎

珉奎隨及彎下腰，兩人的嘴唇輕輕碰上，重複兩三次，期間雙方都透出自己淡淡的信息素，不用言語兩人總是有默契的知道對方想要做什麼

「再一下」

珉奎輕笑雙手捧上圓佑的臉，一記響吻，結束美好的早安吻

「好啦我出門了，再回去睡會吧，還早呢」穿好鞋站起，圓佑又往珉奎懷裡鑽去，其實昨晚和今晨他都知道珉奎離開床舖，只是敵不過睡意懶的睜眼

珉奎抵著他的髮旋「好喜歡圓圓這樣一直跟我撒嬌」

圓佑也不否認，最近他是真的喜歡黏在珉奎身上，可能是拍戲壓力太大，有珉奎在好像就不會這麼累了

把圓佑送出門珉奎轉過身才發現，凈漢和知勳不知何時已經坐在餐桌旁喝起咖啡了

「我說你們兩，這麼甜蜜，什麼時候要給我們淨哲生個弟弟或妹妹阿，淨哲都快一歲了」

凈漢翹著二郎腿啜著咖啡，一臉壞笑調侃著珉奎

「哥都看到了?」珉奎紅著臉撓頭

「當然，巨大閃光響不看都難」知勳抱著剛醒的淨哲，讓他乖乖地自己懷裡玩玩具「我的投資什麼時候要回本啊?」

「哥急著回本自己生一個去，我才捨不得我們圓圓痛得臉色發紫」珉奎至今還沒忘記淨漢哥當初從產房被推出來時有多虛弱「我要回去睡覺了」對兩個哥哥做了鬼臉就溜回房間了

(............分割線...........)

圓佑劇組拍攝的進程很快，新人演員也越來越熟練，一天下來得拍好多場戲，已經連續好幾天都是接近午夜才回家，隔天天剛亮有進劇組，前天甚至通宵了，以前一整天高強度的練舞都不覺得累，現在卻覺得有些吃不消，圓佑想可能年紀也是個因素吧，畢竟他已經不是20出頭的年輕伙子了

又結束一場戲，已經下午一點劇組才放飯，圓佑拖著緩慢的步伐回到休息室，剛打開飯盒吃上一口，就聽到監製在外頭跟小語說

「我之前說的要控制飲食，你們確定有做嗎?連服裝師都說圓佑的腰圍變寬了，再這樣下去服裝都要重買，這筆花費CARATLAND要負責嗎?」

小語也很困擾，監製三天兩頭來說一次，她聽的耳朵都長繭了，也很心疼圓佑，珉奎已經替圓佑減少飯量的飯盒，圓佑沒有一次是吃完的，胃口一直不好，體力跟著變差，這幾天換了拍攝的點，不能再來回家裡，沒有珉奎做的飯菜，圓佑只能勉強吃個幾口，就嚥不下去有時還因此反胃，身材變化明明不明顯卻總是被檢討，以前愛玩的遊戲也不玩了，總是窩在沙發上抓緊時間休息，還沒睡熟就又被叫醒去拍戲，誰受的住，

「監製，我們歐巴已經吃的很少了，您要不要看看他剩下的分量，我們該做的努力都做了，倒是劇組這邊，每天的進程塞這麼多，我們公司的其他演員在其他劇組一天拍的場次還不到這裡的一半，您行行好，不只吃多會胖，疲勞過度也是發胖的原因之一」

助理口氣有些不客氣，引來其他演員的經紀人或助理的注視，圓佑算是這個劇組最資深的人，監製不過比圓佑早了不到一年，連導演也比他晚一年入這行，一來有底氣，二來真的氣不過，一下子讓監製組織不出話語，本來圓佑這邊一向和氣，通常都是配合劇組安排，卻因為這樣被得寸進尺，以為可以這樣無限上綱地趕進度

圍觀的工作人員都偷偷地豎起拇指稱讚圓佑的助理，大家都吃不消，總算有人可以說句公道話了

監製怒不可遏終於憤怒的大罵「這是我的權利，你一個小小助理沒有資格干涉或說嘴」還出手推了一把

「小語，裡面的飯盒處理一下，我吃不下」圓佑走出休息室一臉冷冽，轉頭問監製「今天還有幾場?」

「呃...10場」大家都一臉茫然地看著圓佑

「聽到了嗎?小語」

「什麼意思?」

「離今天結束還有11小時，平均一場有1小時6分鐘，打電話回CARATLAND，讓他們衡量一下，其他戲約的片酬跟這裡解約的違約金，接哪部戲來付違約金最划算，我要在之後的第7場戲之前知道結果」

「好我知道了」圓佑這是在給監製甩臉色了，這部劇一開始打的熱點就是圓佑主演，沒有圓佑這個主角這部劇算是付諸東流了

全場除了圓佑兩人其餘都噤若寒蟬面面相覷，所有SEVENTEEN的成員都是CARATLAND的理事，有權命令公司的員工，但這是圓佑第一次動用這個權利，平時不發脾氣(不包含對金珉奎的小脾氣)的人一生氣就是地獄級的可怕

最後由監製低頭，給出承諾會重新調整每天的場次，把這個場景的拍攝進程預計三天延長至五天，才讓緊張的氣氛平息下來

但圓佑的狀況沒有因此變好，從當天下午開始圓佑的臉色就不太好，之後的幾天不僅沒因為減少拍攝而變好反而帶著一張蒼白的臉龐走進劇組，化妝師上了好幾層唇彩才勉強蓋住慘澹的唇色

圓佑一直給自己打氣撐過這幾天就能休息去看醫生，已經任性地用解約威脅劇組了，不能再出什麼么蛾子，所以即使最後一天對戲時都暈乎乎的也當做沒事一樣地繼續

總算完成這個場景的所有拍攝，小語開著車把圓佑送回去，一路上圓佑一直是閉目養神

「歐巴，很不舒服嗎?要不要送你去醫院」小語一臉擔憂地透過後照鏡查看

「我已經比剛剛好很多了，不用擔心」圓佑沒有說謊，真的一離開劇組沒多久就好很多了，難道是那裏有什麼髒東西纏上自己嗎，圓佑有些不安

「我想會不會是抑制劑的關係」圓佑每次拍戲都會按時吃抑制劑以防發情期耽誤拍攝「劑量太強或是某種成分歐巴的體質排斥?」

圓佑按著這個邏輯思考下去，這下更加不安了，不是因為那個什麼髒東西的想法，而是更可怕的猜測

他這陣子因為東西吃的不多且精神總是不好連帶影響記性，根本把抑制劑發情期什麼的拋諸腦後了

一回到家，金珉奎早就在門口等著「圓圓，還好嗎?小語跟我說你不舒服」

圓佑卻不發一語的把他拉入臥室

「怎麼了?很不好受嗎………………還是我帶你去醫院看看」

圓佑看著珉奎的眼睛一改剛剛的不安換上可怕的冷靜

「金珉奎......

......我好像懷孕了」


End file.
